


Not Your Typical Family Dinner

by OnTheGround2012



Series: All I Saw Was You [72]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, Dinner, Explanations, Family Dinners, Flashbacks, Fluff, Future, Future Fic, Love, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, Nobody is Dead, Parenthood, Pregnancy, Pregnant Jackson, Questioning, Questions, Revelations, Surprises, Werewolf Jackson, Werewolf Jackson Whittemore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheGround2012/pseuds/OnTheGround2012
Summary: Stiles and Jackson invite the sheriff for a family dinner so that they can tell him some news.





	Not Your Typical Family Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> As we come to the end of the present (and of the story for many people), this is the perfect time to share this flashback. I'm sad to see them end but you know, I'm happy with everything I've been able to write about their past together.
> 
> I'd love to know what you think... both comments and kudos are important. I hope you will enjoy it.
> 
> For those who don't follow me here: I've started and new stackson series called **"What If It's You?"** which is a very different AU from this one. If you go to my works you'll find the first chapter, and since I don't have much feedback or kudos, if you check it out, I'd like to know your opinion. It's going to be a short series and the second part will be posted pretty soon.
> 
> Thanks so much to my amazing beta, WhenAngelsFall, for her help as usual; she's wonderful and I couldn't share this without her advice.
> 
> Happy Constitution day to everybody else in Spain :)

"So, are you going to tell me why you invited me over tonight or are you saving that for the dessert?" The sheriff asks before taking a bite of his steak.

"Can't we invite you because I haven't seen you in a while?" Stiles says in the most nonchalant way he can think of.

"To your house?" The sheriff raises his eyebrows. "Not a chance."

"Dad--"

"The last time you invited me here was for a birthday celebration." The sheriff interrupts him.

"I told you we should have gone to _his_ house," Jackson says. Jackson knew it would be less suspicious.

The sheriff looks at Jackson in that way that means he's totally right.

"Okay, I know you love surprises but this is stupid... just tell him already." Jackson waves his right arm towards the Sheriff, sitting in front of them.

"Fine..." Stiles licks his lips. "Okay, so yeah, I... We..." Stiles hesitates. "We wanted to tell you something."

"Okay." The sheriff nods.

"Yes, the truth is that I've been dying to tell you for some time now..." Stiles nods.

Jackson just shakes his head and smiles.

"And you plan on actually telling me what it is?" The sheriff looks from Stiles to Jackson and he can see that Jackson probably promised to let Stiles have this moment and he's trying to stay quiet and let him speak, so he looks back at his son once more.

"Yeah, okay... The thing is... you're going to be a grandfather." Stiles finally smiles.

"A grandfather? Me? What... What are you talking about?"

"Yeah, You. Of course, _you_. We're gonna have a baby... and we didn't want you to find out for Derek, Melissa or Deaton."

"So they know?" _And I'm the last one to know..._ Stiles knows what he means.

"Yeah, they do but there's a reason which I was going to tell you."

"So, you're adopting a baby? I had no idea you wanted to adopt..." The sheriff admits obviously confused and surprised.

"No, we're not adopting. I mean, we considered it... it's not like we didn't think about it. We considered all the possibilities before we agreed, you know." Stiles says.

"Okay, so you are _not_ adopting." The sheriff repeats frowning. "So, what are you doing?" The sheriff shakes his head.

Stiles looks at Jackson.

"I'm pregnant." Jackson says simply. "I'm having it."

"You are what?" The sheriff leaves the fork and knife on the plate, frowning.

"Pregnant. I'm ten weeks pregnant to be exact... so yeah, it's a done deal."

"Yeah, we waited because this is _unusual_ , so Jackson was afraid that something could go wrong but we did an ultrasound and everything is fine... so we're telling you."

"Can we rewind to the part where you _can_ get pregnant? I think we skipped that part. How is that even possible?" The sheriff asks, waving both arms.

"Well, that's because of the whole kanima fiasco. After that, when I turned, you could say I changed in more ways than one. My anatomy changed and I found out I could get pregnant."

"Yeah, he told me when we... you know..." Stiles waves his right arm. "When we started... dating." There's some stuff which is not so easy to explain to his father.

"So, you knew all this time..." The sheriff says.

"Yes, of course I knew. We just... We had not seriously thought about having a baby until now." Jackson clears his throat and smiles.

"Okay. He had not thought about it. I have been thinking about it for a while but I knew it wasn't an easy subject, so... yeah, it's not been an easy decision to make. We know it's not going to be... _easy_ , you know? But we're doing it, so there's no going back now."

"And you're okay, right?"

"Yeah, I'm okay... for now. I'll stop working eventually and before we did this, we talked to Deaton and Melissa. They'll help... so I mean, I'm trying to be positive."

"I'll make sure he stays that way," Stiles says, grabbing Jackson's hand on the table. "And please dad, could you at least _try_ to look a _little_ less surprised?"

"But I am surprised.” The sheriff says, raising his eyebrows. “You can't expect me not to be surprised. I mean, your husband is pregnant..."

"Yeah, but I get the feeling that that's not all you're surprised about. I think you didn't expect me to be a dad... like ever..." Stiles waves his arm.

"Stiles, he's not saying that." Jackson tries to make him stop.

"No, but--" Stiles shakes his head.

"I've not said that. And I didn't think that." The sheriff says interrupts him defensively. "Honestly, I thought maybe you'd like to adopt some day. I guess I didn't expect it to be so soon but I figured..." The sheriff licks his lip. "I figured that you'd like to start a family because you two love each other and that's what people usually do. That's what I did, you know? Besides, have you seen this house? You don't usually buy such a big place for just two people."

"I don't think Jackson agrees with you on that, actually." Stiles says, looking at Jackson.

"Yeah, I don't. I just like big places." Jackson smiles.

"I wasn't sure if you felt that way." Stiles admits. The truth is that he had never talked about it with his father and he didn’t know what his father expected.

"Son, I don't know why you thought that but of course, I think that you can be a great... I mean, that you and Jackson are going to be great parents and I’m really happy for you." The sheriff says with sincerity.

"Thank you, dad. And you're going to be a great granddad."

"And babysitter." Jackson adds with a smirk.

The sheriff snorts and shakes his head. "I knew there was a reason for this family dinner."

"That's why you _are_ the sheriff..." Jackson waves his right arm towards the sheriff smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm otg2012 on Tumblr if you wanna share any thought. I love feedback and talking to readers.


End file.
